The present invention relates to digital image processing and in particular discloses Image Production Utilising Text Editing Including Complex Character Sets.
Further the present invention relates to the creation of digital images and in particular, discloses a method of editing text where the text may comprise complex character sets such as non-roman character sets.
Recently, a new form of camera system has been proposed by the present applicant. The camera system, hereinafter known as xe2x80x9cArtcamxe2x80x9d includes a means for the printing out of a sensed image on demand. The system proposed further provides for the manipulation of the sensed image by an onboard processor. The manipulation user interface can comprise the insertion of various xe2x80x9cArtcardsxe2x80x9d into the camera device so as to provide for a form of manipulation of the sensed image.
A number of the image manipulations performed include for the insertion or provision of text with the image. Suitable fonts are then stored within the artcam device or on the artcard and the fonts are then utilised for insertion of text characters into an image, the insertion being through the utilisation of a separate keyboard attached to the Artcam device.
A great deal of the world""s population does not utilised roman character fonts in written text. Other languages such as Hebrew, Cyrillic, Arabic, Chinese, Kanji etc utilise their own character fonts. Unfortunately, the storage of each of these fonts on an Artcard is not possible especially where each character of a font is to be stored in the form of a complex image.
It is an object of the present invention to provide for a convenient form of text editing in a camera device for complex character sets.
In accordance with the first aspect of the present invention there is provided an apparatus for text editing an image comprising a digital camera device able to sense an image; a manipulation data entry card adapted to be inserted into said digital camera device and to provide manipulation instructions to said digital camera device for manipulating said image, said manipulation instructions including the addition of text to said image; a text entry device connected to said digital camera device for the entry of said text for addition to said image wherein said text entry device includes a series of non-roman font characters utilised by said digital camera device in conjunction with said manipulation instructions so as to create new text characters for addition to said image.
Preferably, the font characters are transmitted to said digital camera device when required and rendered by said apparatus in accordance with said manipulation instructions so as to create said new text characters. The manipulation data entry card can include a rendered roman font character set and the non-roman characters include at least one of Hebrew, Cyrillic, Arabic, Kanji or Chinese characters.